


The Morgue Club

by Shatterpath



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-27
Updated: 2007-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings for warm fuzzies and startled MEs<br/>After bantering with racethewind10, this image was powerful enough to get written. In about 15 minutes flat.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Morgue Club

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for warm fuzzies and startled MEs  
> After bantering with racethewind10, this image was powerful enough to get written. In about 15 minutes flat.

My mama did not raise a fool.

Why there seems to be some perverse fascination about gettin' busy in the morgue is beyond me… but I actually work here and don't see it as a strange location. Like the mile high club, morgues all over the world have been the site of many a tryst.

It's gotten to the point when I just know when it's happened. I've caught couples at it six times over the course of my career. Yes, six, if you can believe that.

Today, I'm feeling that vibe once again.

Shaking my head in fond, maternal amusement, I stand in the midst of all the stainless steel and glass and tile to get a feel for my familiar space. Nothing is out of place, whoever they are, they're neat, but I know that something is not quite right.

In that strange little alcove by the supply closet, my eyebrows get a shocked workout. It's a nest of couch cushions and a bright blue blanket I know I've seen somewhere before. The pile of clothing is warning that it's a good thing that I found them and not one of the boys. But that's not half as shocking as the familiar long manes I'd know anywhere. Before I tease them awake, I note the sweetly possessive hold of their twined fingers, tucked up against Calleigh's chin and the way Natalia is spooned up so closely to the smaller woman.

Good for them. Watching the string of relationships that aren't good for them has been hard to watch. I've long adored Calleigh and grown to adore Natalia as well. The tenderness and bond they obviously have found is the sweetest thing I've seen in a long time. However, they need to get up and clean up before someone else finds them.

A short, sharp clearing of my throat does the trick, green eyes and brown blinking stupidly at me. For a moment, there is no comprehension, then dawning shock and horror. A sharply raised hand stalls out any panic and I keep my expression neutral.

"Not a word. Now, you two clean up and we'll keep this between us, hmmm?"

Not wanting to see more of my coworkers than any of us would be comfortable with, I retreat to my daily prep work and ignore the small sounds of the two women moving around. It's Calleigh that braves me first, approaching tentatively, tucking in her shirt.

"Alexx, I…" her voice trails off as I raise my hand again.

"Honey, are you happy?"

Startled, she blinks at me as Natalia joins us, carrying the blanket and one of the cushions. They share a long, intimate glance that startles me to realize that they've been together much longer than I'd thought.

"Ecstatically," Calleigh breathes quietly, the emotion in her voice a more powerful statement than something louder or more flowery.

"Good," I tell them decisively, my tone energetic and back to business. "That means that I won't blackmail you into some scut work in my morgue. Now get out of here."

At the doorway, giggling quietly together, each of them with a cushion, both pause and fire me the sweetest, sappiest looks. Kinda makes my heart get all soft.

"Thanks Alexx."

"You two take good care of each other."

After years of heartache, it's the best wish I can give them.


End file.
